Nathaniel Mackey
Nathaniel Mackey (born 1947) is an African-American poet, novelist, anthologist, literary critic, editor, and academic. Life Mackey was born in 1947 in Miami, Florida. He earned a B.A. from Princeton University and a Ph.D. from Stanford University. He taught and lived in Santa Cruz, California, from 1979 to 2010. He has been editor and publisher of Hambone magazine since 1982. He is Professor of English at Duke University, and a Chancellor of the Academy of American Poets. Writing Poetry Mackey's books of poetry include Four for Trane (1978); Septet for the End of Time (1983); Eroding Witness (1985), which was selected for the National Poetry Series; Outlandish (1992); School of Udhra (1993); Song of the Andoumboulou: 18-20 (1994); Whatsaid Serif (1998); Splay Anthem (2006). Mackey’s poetry combines African mythology, African-American musical traditions, and Modernist poetic experiment. His several ongoing serial projects explore the relationship of poetry and historical memory, as well as the ritual power of poetry and song. Fiction Mackey has published 4 volumes of an ongoing prose project titled, From A Broken Bottle Traces of Perfume Still Emanate: Bass Cathedral (2008), Atet A. D. (2001), Djbot Baghostus's Run (1993) and Bedouin Hornbook (1986). Criticism and editing Mackey is the author of Discrepant Engagement: Dissonance, Cross-Culturality, and Experimental Writing (1993), an influential book of literary theory, and more recently of Paracritical Hinge: Essays, Talks, Notes, Interviews (2004). He has edited the avant-garde literary journal Hambone for more than 15 years, and co-edited Moment's Notice: Jazz in Poetry and Prose with Art Lange(1993). Recognition Mackey won the National Book Award for Poetry in 2006. Awards * 2006 - National Book Award in poetry, for Splay Anthem"National Book Awards – 2006". National Book Foundation. Retrieved 2012-04-08. (With acceptance speech by Mackey, essay by Megan Snyder-Camp from the Awards 60-year anniversary blog, and other materials.) * 2007 - Foundation for Contemporary Arts Grants to Artists Award * 2010 - Guggenheim Fellowship *2014 - Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize"Nathaniel Mackey Awarded 2014 Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize," Poetry Foundation, May 6, 2014. Web, Nov. 25, 2014. Publications Poetry * Four for Trane: Poems. Los Angeles: Golemics, 1978. * Septet for the End of Time. Santa Cruz, CA: Boneset, 1983. * Eroding Witness. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1985. * Outlantish. Tucson, AZ: Chax Press, 1992. * School of Udhra. San Francisco: City Lights, 1993. * Song of the Andoumboulou, 18-20. Santa Cruz, CA: Moving Parts Press, 1994. *''From Song of the Andoumboulou, 24''. Boulder, CO: Kavyayantra Press, 1995. * Whatsaid Serif. San Francisco: City Lights, 1998. * Four for Glenn. Tucson, AZ: Chax Press, 2002. *''Song of the Andoumboulou, 55''. Cambridge, MA: MIT Council on the Arts, 2003. *''Splay Anthem''. New York: New Directions, 2006. *''Blue Anuncia's Bird Lute; after Bob Thompson''. Buffalo, NY: Poetry Collection, State University of New York at Buffalo, 2010. *''Nod House''. New York: New Directions, 2011. *''Anuncio's Last Love Song''. Durham, NC: Three Count Pour, 2013. *''Blue Fasa''. New York: New Directions, 2015. Novels *''From A Broken Bottle Traces of Perfume Still Emanate:'' ** Bedouin Hornbook. Lexington, KY: University of Kentucky (Callaloo Fiction Series), 1986; Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1997. ** Djbot Baghostus's Run. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1993. ** Atet A.D. San Francisco: City Lights, 2001. **''From a Broken Bottle Traces of Perfume Still Emanate: Volumes 1-3''. New York: New Directions, 2010. **''Bass Cathedral''. New York: New Directions, 2008. Non-fiction * Discrepant Engagement: Dissonance, cross-vulturality, and experimental writing. Cambridge, UK, & New York: Cambridge University Press, 1993; Tuscaloosa, AL: University of Alabama Press, 2000. *''Paracritical Hinge: Essays, talks, notes, interviews''. Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin Press, 2005. Edited *''Moment's Notice: Jazz in Poetry and Prose'' (edited with Art Lange). Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 1993. *''Special issue on Wilson Harris'', Callaloo, 18:1 (Winter 1995). Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1995. * American Poetry: The twentieth century (edited with Robert Hass, John Hollander, Carolyn Kizer, and Marjorie Perloff). (2 volumes). New York: Library of America, 2000.Robert Hass b. 1941, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 30, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat."Search results = au:Nathaniel Mackey, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 26, 2014. Audio / video * Strick: Song of the Andoumboulou, 16-25 (CD; Royal Hartigan, percussion; Hafez Modirzadeh, reeds and flutes). Memphis, TN: Spoken Engine, 1995. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of literary critics References External links ; Poems *Nathaniel Mackey profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Nathaniel Mackey b. 1947 at the Poetry Foundation *Nathaniel Mackey @ EPC - Electronic Poetry Center author page. ;Audio / video *Nathaniel Mackey at YouTube ;Books *Nathaniel Mackey at Amazon.com ;About *Nathaniel Mackey at Groovdigit *[http://www.literaturfestival.com/bios1_3_6_774.html Author Page at Internationales Literatufestival Berlin] Mackey was a Guest of the ILB ( Internationales Literatufestival Berlin / Germany ) in 2005 ;Etc. *"Add-Verse" a poetry-photo-video project Mackey participated in Category:American writers Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:African American writers Category:American poets Category:National Book Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics